


Dear Departed

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S1 'Fire and Water'. Daniel finds out how Jack reacted to his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Departed

People are giving Daniel long, reproachful looks: _We had a memorial, I had to get my uniform dry-cleaned, I missed my son's soccer game, I cried for nothing._

When they're used to him being alive again, he discovers what Jack did.

"You went crazy."

"Did not." Jack waves his hand vaguely. "Alien mind whammy. Hammond made me pay for the window, but it wasn't my fault."

"Crazy," Daniel repeats happily. "Window-smashing, eulogy-giving crazy. Just because I was dead."

"'Just because'?" Jack snarls. "Dammit, Daniel..."

That's good for another five minutes of ranting.

Daniel should feel guilty.

He doesn't.

Just loved.


End file.
